<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Housetrained by NoPantsRelationship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696903">Housetrained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsRelationship/pseuds/NoPantsRelationship'>NoPantsRelationship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gunnerkrigg Court</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Bestiality, Collaboration, Come Sharing, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cover Art, Digital Art, Dogs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Images, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Fetish, Filthy, Girls Kissing, Humiliation, Incest, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Selves, NSFW Art, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Perversion, References to Knotting, Scat, Scent Marking, Secret Relationship, Selfcest, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Snowballing, Taboo, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Watersports, cum, explicit art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsRelationship/pseuds/NoPantsRelationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forest Annie discovers her familiar has been reshaped for her twin self's filthy purposes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antimony Carver &amp; Antimony Carver, Antimony Carver &amp; Reynardine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Housetrained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>An air of cozy domestic contentment hung over the dinner table, the Annies and their father enjoying a pleasant dinner at the end of the day. Forest Annie found herself smiling between bites, feeling for the first time the happiness of simply being a part of a family, of doing normal family things. Of course most families didn't have two daughters that were exact reality-shifted copies of each other, an emotionally and physically broken father, and a dog that was actually an intelligent spirit possessing a stuffed animal to give it the form of a wolf. Such details hardly mattered, as far as she was concerned. It made her happy all the same.</p><p>    Thinking of Reynard, she glanced over at her familiar, noticing not for the first time that he'd begun sharing in their evening meal. It was strange only in that he'd never done so before, eating being somewhat optional for him. Prior to her shifting she was sure he hadn't done it, yet now he never missed a meal. </p><p>    Deciding it must be because he didn't want to make it seem he was slighting their cooking, she cleaned up the last few bites of her meal. Her twin finished at the same moment, and together they began to quietly clean up. Their father had been done for some time, and assisted with silent efficiency.</p><p>    Once everything had been cleaned and put away the day began to truly wrap up, everyone getting ready for bed. The girls had recently ended up moving into bedrooms adjacent to one another, a bathroom across the hall equidistant between them. With so many things they both used, the arrangement made it easier to share.</p><p>    Wearing her PJs and heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth, Forest Annie saw that Court Annie and Reynard were already hopping into bed, catching a glimpse of her twin drawing back the sheets while the wolf hopped up atop them. She felt a faint pang of jealousy at how much more Court Annie got to enjoy Rey's presence, but pushed it back as she squeezed out a dollop of toothpaste onto the brush.</p><p>    Inspecting her teeth in the mirror as she started scrubbing, she'd barely gotten past her bicuspids before an odd noise came from Court Annie's room. Eyes flicking towards the door, her curiosity increased as the noise repeated.</p><p>    Still brushing, she peeked out the bathroom door to try and get a glimpse into the room, but all she could see was an even more confusing tangle of limbs at the corner of Court Annie's bed. Concerned and curious, she crossed the hall to her twin's door to see what was going on.</p><p>    What she found shocked her into almost dropping her toothbrush, suds falling from her lips as she stared openmouthed at her own face pressed up against Reynard's asshole. Naked body covered by a blanket, Court Annie was eagerly making out with their familiar's rear end, one hand rubbing above his tail while the other stroked his thick, red canine cock.</p><p>    Freezing up as she tried to comprehend what was in front of her, Forest Annie's first action was to close the bedroom door so they didn't get caught. Waving her toothbrush in agitation, she hissed to her twin self, feeling her face flushing.</p><p>    "What are you doing!? How could you just- with Reynard? And the door-" She stood uncomprehending, imploring her sibling to answer the unfinished questions. Court Annie was unperturbed, eyes shifting to the toothbrush still held in Forest Annie's hand. Her lips popped as she removed them from Rey's asshole, immediately pressing back against them after making her remark.</p><p>    "You should know that'll ruin the taste, if you plan to do more with your mouth than make indignant noises." </p><p>    Forest Annie's blush deepened, but she lowered the brandished toothbrush. Watching in flustered amazement as Court Annie's cheeks began to bulge, she realized Rey was shitting straight into her twin's mouth. Throat starting to work in happy swallows, Court Annie 'mmm'd in appreciation, hard nipples showing through the sheet across her body. Forest Annie's outrage evaporated away, replaced by sudden need.</p><p>    In truth, this wasn't as suprising to find as it might've been. After all, they were the same person, and Court Annie clearly had shared the same dirty fantasies Forest Annie had begun to entertain. It was only natural that in the extra six months her twin had gotten with Rey she had managed to work out a way for that fantasy to become reality.</p><p>    Envious, Forest Annie swallowed, tasting the fluoride on her tongue.</p><p>    "I'll... go rinse my mouth."</p><p>    Court Annie swallowed and smiled as her twin slipped back out the door. </p><p>    "Good idea."</p><p>    Back in the bathroom Forest Annie quickly spit out the foam in her mouth, thoroughly rinsing her mouth with cup after cup of water. Thinking about what she was about to do was already getting her hot and bothered, the slight stimulus of her swishing nightshirt enough to make her uncovered nipples stiffen and show through the fabric. She watched them perk up while swishing water through her teeth, not satisfied until she'd eliminated all traces of toothpaste flavor that might interfere with what was to come.</p><p>    Her father's voice stopped her on her way back across the hall, his scarred visage and oddly formal pajamas showing through his closing door.</p><p>    "Goodnight Antimony," he said, eyes regarding her with unreadable blankness.</p><p>    Acutely aware of what was happening just a few feet away from her, Annie put on her best smile, heart hammering as she hoped he wouldn't notice any sign of her arousal.</p><p>    "Goodnight Daddy."</p><p>    He seemed to wait just the barest second longer than normal before starting to shut the door, penetrating gaze locked on her until it finally closed. Her knees went weak with relief, clutching a hand to her chest, then squeezing at a breast and biting her lip before heading back into Court Annie's room.</p><p>    Inside she found her semi-sister happily tonguebathing Rey's ass, his cock throbbing more energetically in her hand as she gently stroked it, slathering his pucker with her saliva. Forest Annie huffed in excitement, enraptured by the beautiful display.</p><p>    "When did you start doing this?" </p><p>    "Three months ago," Rey answered. He sounded almost like nothing was happening, voice oddly unaffected by the pleasure. "That's when Annie first ordered me to start eating so I could produce waste, and to alter my form to include this... appendage."</p><p>    Nodding in agreement, Court Annie pulled slightly away from her meal, glistening saliva linking her tongue to his ass. She smiled sweetly at her other self, inviting her over.</p><p>    "Come give it a try. I know you'll love it... after all, I do!"</p><p>    Unable to hold herself back, Forest Annie approached and knelt, wide eyes taking in the gently pulsating pucker of a canine ass. Her twin began to guide her, putting Forest Annie's hand around Rey's cock, then whispering in her ear.</p><p>    "I had him save most of the rest, just for you."</p><p>    Blushing all the harder, Forest Annie began to realize that this situation hadn't come about by accident. Too turned on to give that much further concern, she slowly leaned forward, almost unable to believe that her fantasy was about to become real.</p><p>    Her lips touched Rey's asshole, a moan passing from her before she started to lick. The taste and heat made it clear to her this was no dream. Eagerly sucking and slurping, she experienced with vibrant excitement what it was like to eat a dog's ass, knowing even in the first few moments that she loved it more than anything else in life.</p><p>    Shuffling his feet as he started to pant with pleasure, Rey spoke up, tongue lolling from his mouth.</p><p>    "I notice there's a mouth free. I wouldn't mind demonstrating some of our other nightly activities, child."</p><p>    In response Court Annie brushed back her hair, sliding Forest Annie's hand closer to the base of Rey's cock. Beginning to lick along the length of his red-skinned shaft, Court Annie readied it for her mouth, tip brushing across her lips before sliding between them. Tilting her head back to give Rey a better angle as he pushed forward, she moaned until the sound was cut off by the dog dick stuffing her throat.</p><p>    Forest Annie was in her own little world, oblivious to her twin's actions while her mouth remained glued to Rey's ass. Getting a little carried away as she indulged in her fantasy for the first time, she became so wrapped up in rimming him that she momentarily forgot what was coming. Tongue buried deep inside his hole, she felt confused for an instant as something pressed against it from within. </p><p>    Before she could think through it any further her mouth was filled with hot, soft dog shit, the taste of it incredible and overpowering. Her eyes watered, cheeks bulging as more pushed out. Swallowing with difficulty, she almost spilled some down her chin before her tongue darted out to lick it up. After a few hazardous moments she started to get into a rhythm, choking down each mouthful before it reached a point that she couldn't fit any more inside. Her eyelids fluttered with pleasure all through the feeding, warmth and happiness spreading through her body while she turned herself into a canine's toilet.</p><p>    Already having had her share of scat, Court Annie continued to deepthroat Rey. Feeling his waste in her belly satisfied her in a way nothing else could, but she almost wanted more. Their nightly ritual wasn't just pleasure for her now. Sometimes she could hardly get to sleep until she had her fill of dog excrement, not feeling complete until Rey had given her enough to sate her hunger. She sucked harder at him, his muzzle dripping saliva on her back as he panted and whined.</p><p>    "Antimony..." His tone was warning, combining with several other signs to let her know he was growing close. She popped his cock from her mouth long enough to issue a stern order.</p><p>    "Reynardine, you will not cum until I give permission."</p><p>    Though he whined at her in protest, Reynard was bound to obey, making it impossible for him to cum until that condition was satisfied. Once she resumed sucking he began to thrust lightly into her mouth, haunches twitching with constrained pleasure. Swallowing the last of his scat, Forest Annie returned to her deep tonguing, cleaning out every little bit of extra shit she could find before rigorously polishing his asshole.</p><p>    Knowing from her own first ventures that Forest Annie was likely to spend all night doing this, Court Annie gently interrupted, taking her twin by the throat and pulling her down. Rey's balls rubbing across her face, the gasping new toiletslut was thus introduced to his cock. Starting to lick it just as eagerly as she had his ass, her lips bumped against Court Annie's own, Rey stepping back and lifting a leg so they could both kiss and lick his shaft.</p><p>    Pausing in her ministrations, Court Annie's eyes gleamed as they met with her twin's, the other girl's gaze having gone dumb and unfocused with bliss. </p><p>    "Don't you want something to wash your meal down?" Her voice was soft as it prodded, her fingers gently taking her sister by the chin and guiding until her mouth was in a position to accept the tip of Rey's cock. Forest Annie started to suckle it lightly, almost like an infant. "There we go. A little deeper... you don't want to spill any, do you?" Stroking the other girl's red hair, she smiled. "Good girl. That's it. Now, Reynardine... mark your territory."</p><p>    Rey's stiff shaft jolted slightly as piss began to blast powerfully through it, Forest Annie's expression gaining some life as her eyes widened in surprise. Her throat began to work, frantically trying to keep up with the flow. One hand clutched at her breast, the other lifting to caress Rey's balls while she moaned with every mouthful.</p><p>    Before she could swallow the last of his urine Court Annie pulled Rey's cock free of her twin's mouth, a little of the strong yellow liquid leaking out onto Forest Annie's lips. She licked it up quickly, but it was enough that the scent of it was on her. Court Annie grinned in satisfaction.</p><p>    "There. You're his bitch now, too. Isn't it nice?"</p><p>    Grinning dazedly, Forest Annie nodded, the aftertaste still in her mouth. Court Annie started to stroke Rey more rapidly, looking excited as she readied the last treat of the night.</p><p>    "We're not done yet sister," she panted, shorter hair bouncing as she worked her arm. "I'm sure you have room for dessert. Give me a helping hand, hm?"</p><p>    Forest Annie reached up to help stroke, their identical hands sliding together over the thick red shaft. Letting her other self handle the handjob, Court Annie moved to wrap her lips around the tip of Rey's cock, giving one last order before forming a tight seal with her lips.</p><p>    "Reynardine, you may cum in my mouth."</p><p>    Hind legs quivering, the wolf-shaped familiar finally stopped his plaintive whines, thrusting slightly into Court Annie's mouth as he started to cum. She closed her eyes, letting her mouth fill up while Forest Annie stared, squeezing the shaft in her hand. Rey's knot was inflating just beside where she gripped him, growing to twice the diameter of the rest of his cock.</p><p>    Court Annie's lips didn't let a drop of Rey's seed escape as he retreated away, orgasm finished. Forest Annie looked in envy at her sister, then was startled as she suddenly kissed her. Mouth opening to the insistent pressure of a tongue, secondhand cum snowballed into her mouth, teaspoonfuls sliding across her tastebuds. Feeling fresh excitement, she took her time tasting it, pushing it back and forth across her twin's tongue while memorizing the flavor of fresh dog cum.</p><p>    Breaking apart, both girls swallowed their half of the load, then smiled at each other. Court Annie began to lie back down in her bed, Reynard moving to curl up her feet.</p><p>    "Good work, Antimony." He sounded a little breathless, but oddly proud of her. "You didn't spill a drop."</p><p>    Court Annie squeezed her twin's hand, looking satisfied as she snuggled herself under the sheets.</p><p>    "I never do either," she said, starting to sound sleepy. "That way Daddy doesn't suspect a thing." She shared one last smile with Court Annie, secretive and pleased. "Sleep tight." </p><p>    Closing her eyes, she relaxed utterly into her bed, ready for a restful sleep.</p><p>    Leaving her, Forest Annie walked as if in a daze on her way back to her room. The flavors were still flesh on her tongue, the warmth and weight in her belly a constant reminder of what she'd just done, what she'd swallowed. What she'd become.</p><p>    Replaying the events in her head, she turned off the lights and got into bed, staring at the ceiling from under the covers. A few moments passed where she only lay still in the darkness, hesitating, but already knowing what she was about to do. </p><p>    Moving one of her hands, she slipped it beneath her shirt to rub one breast. Her nipples were still hard, and sensitive to the touch. Her fingertips slid lower, under her shorts and panties to touch her hairless crotch. Her slit was utterly soaked, and she barely had to finger herself before she quaked, spine arching off the mattress, inner muscles tensing as a thunderclap of pleasure slammed through her.</p><p>    "Bitch," she thought, mind focused on the word like a star of purpose and pleasure. The flavors of dog shit, piss, and cum were on her tongue, the real stuff where it belonged in her belly. "I'm just a bitch, a toilet for dogs." She grinned to herself all through the long minute of her climax, barely rubbing her clit, not even breathing.</p><p>    Finally collapsing back against her bed, she felt full, happy. Like she'd discovered the true meaning of her life.</p><p>    Closing her eyes, she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>